Everything About You
by paige.golds
Summary: Paige, Ruby, Jenna and Tori are apart of The New York 4, a girl group still in high school. When they are sent to England, things are turned upside down. 1D!
1. Prologue

**This idea came to me and I had to write about it. Also, all my Hunger Games stories are on hiatus. Sorry!**

It's Wednesday, the first day back from summer break. Everyone is dresses nicer than usual. The school looks brand new; the lockers are painted, the gum has been scraped off the bottom of the desks and chairs, and the teachers don't look as annoyed as usual.

Oh, where are my manners. I'm Paige Rozatti, a junior at Lynbrook Senior High School on Long Island. Today, my brown hair has some messy curls with a headband to keep it away from my face. I'm wearing a white collared blouse with the sleeves rolled to my elbows and a pair of light blue skinny jeans with pink stripes doing down. I'm wearing my new black boots. I love volleyball and I'm great at science.

You see the small dirty-blonde over there, that's Ruby Schmitte, my best friend. Ruby is wearing bright pink skinny jeans and a black lacy tee. Her hair is the same as always- straight. She's wearing her (and my) favorite black combat boots. Ruby is a ballet freak- she spent the summer in Boston dancing.

The blonde down the hall- Jenna Kassady. She moved here during sophomore year. Jenna's wearing a blue shirt with a black vest and blue skinny jeans. Jenna is a cheerleader.

And the dark-wavy-brunette who just walked in, that's Tori Montez. Today, Tori is wearing a jean mini skirt, forest green tank top, gray jacket and orange, green and grey tights with brown boots. Tori's in the drama club.

Those are my best friends.

Now, you're probably wondering….. How are we friends? Well, we all have one similar passion- music. During the 6th grade, Ruby and I started a duet group called 'The New York Duo" because there was 2 of us. During freshmen year, we happened to pass by the drama room and heard Tori's audition for the play. Her voice was amazing. We waited till after her audition and asked her to join, making us "The New York 3". Last year, Jenna moved here. During free period, we heard her playing her guitar and singing. Since then, we've been "The New York 4".

But, when you're in a band, there are always haters. That's where Macie Harding comes in. Macie is the student council president and most popular girl in the school. She also has a band- The 4 Spices. It's Macie and her little followers- Katie, Sasha and Colleen. They think that their better than us.

Whatever.

**What do you think! The story will kick off during the first chapter. Also, there will be some celebs in this story! Who do you think? Inbox me or comment with your answer! Winner gets a shout out!**

**~Paige**


	2. The New York 4

**Hey Everyone! **

**First, I'd like to give a shout out to Heamic08 and .161 for guessing the correct boy band!**

**Also, I'm changing the name of the story, just so you know! Give me some suggestion!**

**Here we go-**

I sat in my room as I finished my homework for the weekend. I sighed in relief. Homework was never something I was fond of, or any other normal high school student. "Paige" I heard my twin brother, Danny, call from downstairs. "Dinner's ready."

I got off my bed and slid on my socks. It's Friday, and ever since I was little, my family would have a family dinner on Friday night. My mom started it, and when she passed, we thought we would continue the tradition for her. It's usually only the three of us; my dad, Danny and I. But on some occasions, Ally, my sister who just graduated college, and Michael, my brother who is a sophomore in college, join us.

As I stepped into the kitchen, I saw Ally and Michael. This was one of those times. "Hey guys" I said. "It's about time you got down here" Michael said. "Dinner's getting cold." I smiled at my older brother. He looks good. His brown hair is spiked up instead of it down, which makes him look like a girl. He wore a red tee with the words "Marist Fox's" on it and jeans with sneakers. He had matured a lot in his year of college. He was definitely stronger. I smiled and looked over to my sister. Ally's hair was died a caramel-blonde color instead of her natural brown locks. She wore a plain blue tee that showed a little of her stomach, jeans and a pair of black boots. My sister was always the pretty one. With the long hair and nice body.

And then there was Danny. He had just gotten home from lacrosse practice so his hair was still wet from his shower. Clad in a white tee shirt, jeans and a Lynbrook varsity jacket, my brother was the guy most high school girls dreamed would ask them to prom. And then there was me. My brown curly hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. I had changed from my nice outfit into a pair of leggings and my middle school volleyball jersey. Not exactly what most would call pretty.

We sat down and began eating. My dad had outdone himself- spaghetti with red clam sauce, garlic bread and chicken cutlets. This was always all of our favorite dinners. We talked and laughed during dinner. When we were finished, we all got up to leave. "Paige" my dad said. I turned and he said, "It's your night to clear the table and load the dishwasher." I groaned and my dad left.

I turned on the TV and put MTV on. Once the table was cleared, I began putting everything into the dishwasher. _"You've got that one thing." _I looked at the TV as one of my favorite songs came on. It was a commercial.

"_Hi. I'm Liam Payne, 1/5__th__ of One Direction. Do you love to sing? Then enter the One Thing competition. Here's what you need to do- You and 3 or 4 friends do a video cover for 2 of our songs and send it in. The boys and I will watch them and pick one group. The winning group gets to come and live with us in London, come on tour with us and record an album! The Deadline is October 1__st__. Good luck!"_

I quickly grabbed a pen and paper and copied down the address. I rushed with the rest of the dishes and ran into my room. I grabbed my phone and called Ruby. "Hello" she answered. "Hey Mimi, it's me" I said franticly, using her nickname. "Chika, what's wrong?" she asked, using my nick name. "Something big! You, me, Jenna and Tori need to have a meeting tomorrow. I'll explain tomorrow. Text everyone to meet at the usual place." "Ok" she answered. "Ok. By Mi" I said. "Bye Chika."

~Next Day~

I left the house with my band notebook and the address for the contest. I walked across the street and knocked on Ruby's door. Her brother, Nathan, answered. "She already left" he said. I nodded and told him that his best friend, my brother Michael, was home. He nodded and I made my way to our spot.

When Ruby and I were in 5th grade, we found this old tree house in the woods by our elementary school. Since then, every important band meeting was held there. Once I found the tree, I climbed it and saw Ruby, Tori and Jenna sitting talking.

I explained the whole competition and how we needed to enter. "But which songs?" Jenna asked. "I'm thinking 'What Makes You Beautiful'" Tori said. "And 'One Thing'" Ruby added. I smiled and we got to work.

After a whole day of planning, we had re-written each song to fit our ranges, given out part, and decided on outfits. We wanted to make the videos as exact as possible. This weekend we planned to work in the videos.

~Next Day~

"That was AWESOME!" our good friend, Jake, said. Jake volunteered to film and help us edit our video so their perfect. We just finished filming our WMYB video. Jenna wore a navy bikini top and beige short, like Niall. Tori wore a plaid top and beige shorts, like Harry. Ruby wore a white-and-black stripped top and red shorts, like Louis. And I wore a white top with beige shorts, like Liam and Zayn. We all wore short sleeve grey hoodies.

Next weekend, we will be filming our 'One Thing' video. "I just got an email" Ruby said. "Our clothes will be here on Wednesday. We can film next weekend." We all got excited. We had ordered outfits for the One Thing video.

~Next Week~

We just finished filming the 'One Thing' video and I think we did great. The video took place in New York City. Our outfits were just like One Directions. Jenna wore a dark blue skirt, maroon tank and dark grey cardigan. Tori wore a navy skirt, plaid top and a navy jacket. Ruby wore a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a maroon skirt and suspenders. And I wore a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a grey vest and a grey skirt. I completed the outfit with a black tie.

"You guy were amazing" Jake said. "I don't know how you guys wouldn't win." We all thanked Jake. "Oh look" someone said from behind. "If it isn't Paige and her freak show." We all turned and saw Macie Harding and her little followers, Sasha, Katie and Colleen. "What do you want Macie" I asked. She stared us up and down. "Wondering why you guys are dressed like that" she retorted. "Well we" Ruby said, pointing to all of us, "Are entering the One Direction 'One Thing' contest."

The 4 of them laughed. "Well so are we" Katie answered. "And there is no way in hell you guys would even have a chance of winning" Colleen added. "Are you talking about yourself?" Jenna asked. "Don't get full of yourself" Sasha retorted. I could tell Tori was getting angry. "Shut your mouth Sasha" she yelled. They gave us dirty looks and walked away.

Ever since 6th grade, Macie and her wannabes have hated us. They think that we are 'talented losers that are a disgrace to the music world'. They have a band too, The 4 Spices. Everyone is brainwashed to think that their amazing, when really, they sing like tone-death whales.

"They just make my blood boil" Ruby said. "Who cares" I added. "There's no chance that they will beat us." We all smiled and made you way to Penn Station to get a ride home.

**Hope you enjoyed! And please, give me some suggestions!**

**~Paige **


	3. Take That Macie!

**Hey guys! Sorry, I had to delete the stories, but I'm back! But-  
Zayn: Yay! Paige is back!  
Harry: You interrupted her!  
Zayn: Sorry Paige  
Me: It's ok Zayn. All I was going to say was that I don't own anything accept my characters and the story itself.  
Harry: See! You interrupted something important! (jumps on Zayn)  
Zayn: AAHHHH! MY HAIR!  
Me: While I try to break this up, here's my story…. LIAM! I'M GOING TO NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Enjoy! **

November 1st was never my favorite day. It's the day when you officially put away your shorts and flip-flops and bring out your jeans and uggs. Not that I mind jeans and uggs, it's just that I love the summer. It was my mom's favorite season, and my dad says I get the love of the time of year from her. But I also don't like November 1st because it because it is the day my mom passed away, 10 years ago. Today was one of those days where I would just sit in my house, messy hair, sweatpants, no makeup. It was also the day that everyone would leave me alone.

But today, I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was going to happen. I brushed those feelings away and lit the candle for my mother. "Hey mom" I said to it. "I miss you. And I hope you miss me. Things are great. Danny made lacrosse, which he always does. Mike and Aly came down for dinner last week, which was good, because we never see them. The band and I have been getting a lot more hate form Macie. We just need something to prove that we're better. I know, it's really shallow, but they just hate us. So, my wish for this year is a sign, to prove that we are better."

I have a tradition- every year, I asked my mom for one wish, a sign that will help me throughout the rest of the year. I was about to continue when the phone rang. "Bye mom. I love you." I left the kitchen and went into the family room where I had left the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is she."

"Omg! Really?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you so much!"

"Bye."

"EEPPP!" I ran upstairs and threw on some clothes- a white tank top, red skinnies, combat boots and my leather jacket. Then, I grabbed my phone and texted the girls to meet at our spot. I applied a minimal amount of makeup, grabbed my black hat and my song book. Locking the door, I sprinted to the park. When I got to the tree, I climbed to see everyone there. Am I always the last one?

"Ok Paige, what's the big news?" Jenna asked. "I just got off the phone with Paul Higgins, the manager of One Direction!" I said. "And…" Ruby asked, obviously wanting more information. "WE WON!" I yelled. The girls stood up and screamed. We all hugged. "Take that Macie!" Tori yelled to no one in particular.

"When do we leave?" Jenna wondered. "Monday. Paul is emailing me our tickets and the address to the house tomorrow." "How are we going to tell our parents?" Ruby asked. We decided to have all of our families to dinner tonight to celebrate the news.

~~1D1D~~

The plane ride was good. Paul got us first class seats. During those 7 hours, we talked, slept, and rehearsed. We even wrote a new song, which we think the boys will like. But now, the worst part has come- baggage claim. We all had our bags, accept Tori. Jenna, Ruby and I sat off to the side so we wouldn't be in the way.

As Tori walked over, I got a call from a certain bitch. It's 7 pm here, so it's about noon in New York. "Girls" I called them all over. I pressed answer and put it on speaker. "Hello?" I answered in a happy voice. "What are you doing not in school? You and your little talentless friends decided to ditch?" I heard Macie say. "Oh no, our parents called the school. We are excused for class for a while." I informed her. "What makes you so special that you are excused from classes?" she asked. "Sorry Macie, we have to go. The One Direction limo is here at the London airport to bring Ruby, Tori, Jenna and I to One Directions house. I'll take some pictures for you." I say and hang up so Macie couldn't answer.

The girls and I high-fived and we got into the limo. "That should shut Macie and her gang of sluts up for a good while" Tori said. We laughed and decided to do some warm-ups. It took about 15 minutes to get to the house. When we step out, we saw 2 men standing there.

"Welcome girls! I'm Paul, One Directions manager and body guard. You all look very nice today" He says. And we did. I wore a yellow collared shirt with sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a black and white polka-dot skirt, my combat boots and a leather jacket. Ruby wore a short, blue, flair sundress with ditsy floral print and a notched leather belt with black ballet flats. Tori wore a tight floral black and pink skirt and a pink button up with black heals. And Jenna was wearing a purple skirt, white tee shirt, jean vest and black heals.

"Thanks" we said. "See" Paul said, turning towards to other man. "They even talk in harmony!" We smiled, figuring that it was a compliment. "Come in girls. Josh, the boys' drummer, will take your bags inside. And you guys will come with me to the recording studio downstairs." We nodded and followed Paul through the house.

It was very beautiful inside. The house was mostly black and white with different colored accents. We entered the kitchen and Paul guided us into the basement. The studio was perfect. There were at least 30 guitars on the wall and a beautiful grand piano in the sound booth. "Now," Paul began. "The boys will be home shortly. What I want you to do is record one of your own songs for me." We smiled and decided on the song we wrote on the plane.

**(A/N: Let's pretend that every song they sing is written by The New York 4. But I don't own anything!)**

_(Ruby)  
You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

(Tori)  
You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone

_(Jenna)  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

(All)  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(Paige)  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

(All)  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
(Paige)  
Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

(All)  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
(Paige)  
When I'm alone

When we finished, Paul was clapping. "When did you write this?" He asked. "On the plane" Tori responded. "Wow. That was truly amazing." Then, Pauls' phone vibrated. "Ok girls, go unpack. The boys will be here soon. I'll show you the available bedrooms."

The rooms he showed us were blue, purple, turquoise and green. I took the turquoise, Ruby took the green, Tori took the purple and Jenna took the blue. We went our separate ways, deciding to unpack before the boys got here. When all my stuff was in the drawers or in the closet, I decided to put the sheets.

Before I got a chance to take my sheets out, Ruby, Jenna and Tori came in hearing their helmets. They smiled and nodded, and I took my helmet out of my bag. They ran off, probably getting their mattresses. I grabbed mine and met them at the top of the stairs. "Who wants to go first?" Tori asked. Jenna volunteered.

She set her mattress down on the stairs and was off. Looking off the balcony, we saw Jenna at the bottom, laughing. "I'm next!" I called. "I'll record" Jenna said. Pulling out her flip camera, she began recording herself. "Hey Macie! This is us mattress sliding at the One Direction Mansion." She turned the camera towards me. "Go!" she yelled, and I was off.

It was lots of fun, and when I got to Jenna, I had fallen off the mattress in a fit of laughter. "Say bye Paige" Jenna said. "Bye Paige!" All the girls were laughing. Jenna posted it on Macies' Facebook. Tori was about to go when someone cleared their throat.

We all turned to see 5 handsome boys- One Direction.

Tori and Ruby walked down the stairs while Jenna and I got up off the ground. We took our helmets off and stood parallel to the boys. "You girls must be The New York 4" Zayn said. "Yes we are. I'm Jenna, singer and guitarist" Jenna spoke up. "I'm Tori, singer and stylist" Tori added. Ruby jumped in and said, "I'm Ruby, singer, choreographer and co-founder." And finally I added, "And I'm Paige, singer, song-writer and co-founder."

"Well I'm Zayn. That's Harry," "Hello" "Niall," "Sup ladies" "Liam," "Hey" "And Louis" "HELLO THERE!"

"Nice to meet you guys" we said together. "Paul was right" Niall said to Liam. "They do talk in harmony." We all laughed and had smiles on our faces. "So did you girls eat?" Harry asked. "Nope" I answered. I looked at my phone and saw that it was already 8:30 pm. "I'll cook" Harry offered, but I spoke up. "No need Harry. Ruby and I got it." "We're going to make our beds" Jenna added, and she and Tori were off.

When we got into the kitchen, we looked in the cabinets. We grabbed some tomatoes, olive oil, basil and spaghetti. While Ruby boiled the water, I made the sauce. At home, Ruby and I often ate dinner together, making the best dishes for just the two of us. Around 9:00, we called everyone in. We all sat at the dinner table and Ruby and I brought out the food.

It was Saturday, so this was a substitute for my normal family dinners at home. "Ok, so we have spaghetti and the Lynbrook famous Rozatti Red Sauce" Ruby said. I blushed and nodded my head, agreeing with her statement. Everyone in Lynbrook did love my moms' simple recipe. "Bone Appetit!" I said. The boys didn't exactly understand my Italian saying, but when the girls and I started eating, they quickly caught on and realized I said 'let's eat!'

The boys chowed down on the pasta. They really seemed to love it. "So how did this group start?" Liam asked. "Well, Ruby had invited me over during Christmas break in 6th grade. I was supposed to come at 1:00, but decided to surprise her and come at 12:30. I walked to Ruby's' room and heard her singing" I said. "Paige always said that if I tried that I would have a great voice. But the summer before 6th, I finally convinced her that she was the singer and I was the dancer" Ruby added. "Well, when I heard her singing, I knew she had a gift. We talked and agreed to form a group called The New York Duo." I finished. "During 9th grade," Tori began, "Those two listened in on my play audition and asked me to join, making us The New York 3." "And then last year, when I moved here, I was playing my guitar in the rock garden in our school, they heard and asked me to join" Jenna finished. "And ever since, we've been The New York 4" I finished.

When we finished dinner, we went into the living room. "Sing for us" Louis said. "Sing?" Tori asked. "Yes, any song, because for all we know, you guys went crazy with the auto tuning on your video and you can't sing a note" Louis added. "One second" I said, going into my room and grabbing my guitar. "Which song?" Jenna asked. "Torn" I answered.

**(A/N: Let's pretend that every song they sing is written by The New York 4. But I don't own anything!)**

_(Ruby)__  
I thought I saw a boy brought to life  
He was warm she came around  
He was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
You couldn't be that boy I adored  
You don't seem to know or seem to care  
What your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore_

_(Tori)__  
There's nothing left, I used to cry  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine_

_(Paige) __  
I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn (I'm already torn)_

_(Jenna)__  
There's nothing left, I used to cry  
Inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine_

(Paige  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn

_(Ruby)__  
I'm already  
I'm already torn_

_[ALL]__  
Torn_

The boys clapped and had smiled on their faces. "I'm truly impressed" Liam said. The boys came over and hugged us. When Liam and I touched, it felt like a surge of electricity going through my body. We looked into each other's eyes. Shortly after, we were interrupted by Niall, hugging me and asking if I could make my sauce again. There was only one thing I could say.

"Thanks mom."

**This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. It took me 4 days to write! Well, I hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

**~Paige**


End file.
